Channy Obsessed: The Remake
by RandomChannyLoliverFan
Summary: AN:Remake of the infamous Channy Obsessed. Much better than original. Summary: Do your friends think that you're bad when it comes to Channy? Well then, they haven't seen anything until they meet Suzie, otherwise known as Mental Rebel Granny...


**Author's Note:**

**Yes, this is a remake of my first ever fanfic, **_**Channy Obsessed**_**. The story isn't horrible, but it does need some cleaning up. :-D **

**Also, let's just pretend, for the sake of this story, Condor Studios has a second floor, lol. X-D**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Summary:**

Remake of the infamous Channy Ways Of Life. Much better than original. Do your friends think that you're bad when it comes to Channy? Well then, they haven't seen anything until they meet Suzie...

**Story:**

**Sonny's POV**

I stood in the empty, silent hall on the second floor of Condor Studios, waiting for the elevator to open its old metal doors.

I waited some more.

…And more.

…And more.

Oh come on! This is taking forever- oh no.

Here came the blonde haired, blue eyed, three named jerk throb himself.

**Chad's POV**

Oh, the exploding ball of sunshine was here? Just great! No, I didn't mean it like that, I was being sarcastic!

When she saw me, she rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and made a face at me.

That face, that face looked so cute, _stupid cute. _

I decided that this was the perfect opportunity to annoy her. "Hey _Son_shine." I smirked at her, and got no response back. I frowned.

**Sonny's POV**

That three named jerk throb. I decided to ignore him, no use in getting worked up over _him_. Finally, the elevator _dinged_ and opened. After it had done so, I checked to see who was inside the old elevator. There was a short, white curly-haired, little old woman with a huge red purse and small round glasses. She looked to be about 90, and was wearing a long red dress with red high heels, and bright red lipstick as well.

Okay then. A Rebel Granny. Ha that sounds weird. Rebel Granny.

I stepped inside.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny had gone into the elevator, but I hadn't. There was no way I standing near that old grandma! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, for Chad's sake! I couldn't get old lady germs on my precious body, now could I?

**Sonny's POV**

Chad hadn't came inside the elevator yet. I rolled my eyes.

"Chad!" I urged. He had to get in or the doors would close without him, but he _still_ wasn't moving.

"Get in! Now!" I yelled, but he just stood there. I groaned.

**Chad's POV**

"Hey, I'm C.D.C., I'm too awesome to-"

"Damn it!" Sonny screamed, cutting me off and yanking me in the elevator by my arm. Now that is not how you talk to the greatest actor of our generation.

"Nice language." I smirked.

**Sonny's POV**

"Shut up, I only used it because you're being a jerk-face."

He snickered.

The Rebel Granny walked over and pressed the button that would take us to the first floor. She turned around and faced us, a curious look on her face.

"Are you two datin'?" She asked in an odd accent.

"WHAT!"

Both Chad and I yelled at the same time bewildered.

"I SAID ARE YOU TWO DATING!" She screamed back.

Gosh woman. We heard you, we're just shocked.

"No!" I said. "That would be just… ew."

"But I want you two to _kiss_!" She pleaded.

I coughed from the shock. What the heck was up with her? Rebel Granny is now officially Mental Rebel Granny.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny and me kissing?

As much as I wanted it to, it'll never happen. Never.

"Well… uh, Old Grandma, we're not exactly going to kiss."

That seemed to make her mad for whatever reason Old Grandmas get mad for.

"FIRST OF ALL MY NAE IS SUZIE! S-U-Z-I-E! SECOND OF ALL, IF I SAY KISS, THEN YOU TWO HAVE TO KISS! K-I-S-S!"

**Sonny's POV**

That lady was starting to scare me, I must say. First she wants me to kiss Chad, then she thinks we can't spell?

But there was still the biggest thought on my mind…Why would she want _me_ to kiss _Chad_?

"I-I… I um, I'm sorry Suzie but-

"I SAID KISS! IF YOU DON'T KISS I'LL HAVE TO HURT YOU!"

She swung her purse around as a warning.

But even a Mental Rebel Granny with a swinging red purse wasn't going to make me _kiss _Chad.

"You can't make me!" I snapped. It wasn't often I got the nerve to snap at people but she had crossed the line.

However, I quickly learned that was a bad thing to say.

"Wanna bet!" She screeched. She swung her purse at me. It smacked me on the arm, causing me to stumble backwards, bumping into Chad's chest(Whoa, did he have muscles…).

I looked down at my arm, where a bright red mark lie.

Damn, that lady must've had a brick in that purse- well, seeing as she was a Mental Rebel Granny, she probably did.


End file.
